Dragon Age Rozmowy w Obozie
by CristalRaven
Summary: W obozie powstało nie małe zamieszanie. Morrigan bije się z Szarą Strazniczką, Alister znowu ma swój osobliwy atak. Luźna Historyjka nie nasycona zbędnymi opisami. Miłego czytania.


Obóz.

-Jeżeli ta rudowłosa elfia franca zaśpiewa raz jeszcze, to przysięgam na paznokcie mojej starej, że nie ręczę za siłę odrzutu, jaka towarzyszyć będzie mojemu wybuchowi głowy…Rozumiesz? Jeszcze się policzymy ty skutwiona…- po tych słowach Oghren zatoczył się i padł na trawę nieopodal sporego ogniska, które czule piastował Alistair. Liliana chodziła w tę i powrotem kompletnie ignorując poirytowanie Oghrena a także i Morrigan, która jako wiedźma, osoba nie potrafiąca dostosować się do norm społecznych klęła pod nosem za każdym razem, kiedy Lilianie wyrwała się z ust kolejna nutka.

Wynne podeszła do Liliany i położyła jej sękatą dłoń na ramieniu.

-Nie przejmuj się drogie dziecko- rzekła do dziewczyny.- Wszyscy ogólnie wiemy, że Oghren jest pozbawiony wyczucia piękna i sztuki.

-Ale ja nie jestem!- jak spod ziemi wyrósł obok kobiet Zevran.- Ja jestem kimś, kto doskonale umie docenić piękno.

Tu niebezpiecznie zbliżył się do Wynne i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.

-O co ci chodzi chłopcze?- zapytała spokojnie Wynne, lecz jej klasa i spokój nie zdołały ukryć niebotycznej odrazy malującej się na jej łagodnej nieco już starej twarzy.

-Wiesz moja piękna…- Zevran wyprostował się i z kciukami nonszalancko wetkniętymi za pas ruszył powolnym krokiem na Wynne.- Przyznasz chyba, że mój wzrok różni się od innych…potrafi dostrzec to co jest głęboko…w tobie…naprawdę głęboko…

Stanął na palcach i z podniesioną brwią i bielutkim uśmiechem osaczył Wynne, która po chwili zastanowienia odparła.

-Zevran... Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo współczuję ci twojego egzystencjonalnego braku, który gdzieś głęboko w tobie tkwi. Współczuję ci braku ciepła od matki, skoro nabawiłeś się takiego kompleksu, by…podrywać…to chyba dobre słowo, panią w moim wieku.

Zevran zastanowił się.

-Egzy…sto…cja…ale o co chodzi?

-Ja ci wytłumaczę o co chodzi…- z ziemi chwiejąc się we wszystkie strony podniósł się Oghren.- Chodzi o to ty nędzna elfia cholero, że przeleciałbyś wszystko co się rusza…Nie masz tej …klasy…którą mam ja.- dumnie wypiął pierś i mrugnął do Wynne, która najzwyczajniej w świecie usunęła się do swojego namiotu i szczelnie się w nim zamknęła.

-Ah…miłość…-jęknęła Liliana, z nostalgią spoglądając na Szarą Strażniczkę chrapiącą na swoim posłaniu.- To jest piękne. Naprawdę. Uważam, że zarówno ty Zevranie jak i ty Oghrenie macie serca wypełnione miłością. Każde włókno, zastawka trójdzielna, zastawka mitralna i żyła główna dolna, kipi aż druzgocącym pragnieniem miłości.

Elf i krasnolud stali z otwartymi ustami i podniesionymi brwiami.

-To głupie.- syknął Sten. Zevran jakby wrócił do rzeczywistości.

-Sten…Twoje życie musi być naprawdę smutne i samotne prawda?

-…

-Sten czemu nic nie mówisz?

-…

-Yyy…Sten?

-Ignoruję cię mucho.

-Może przedyskutujemy to w namiocie? – Zevran dźgnął Stena łokciem w biodro, lecz olbrzym ruszył przed siebie zupełnie jakby tuż przed nim nie stał nikt a już na pewno nie Zevran. Elf został staranowany i wbity w ziemie.

-Nierówna ta trawa…- szepnął Sten, kiedy z łatwością podeptał Zevrana.

-Eh…profesjonalnie sprawiasz ból …- rzekł zachwycony Zevran.

Luźne rozmowy przerwał skowyt. Skowyt ten, rozpaczliwy i pełen nostalgii uniósł się w przestworza. Wynne wystawiła głowę ze swojego namiotu, Liliana oderwała wzrok z ukochanej Szarej Strażniczki, Morrigan pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową , jęcząc coś o bandzie wariatów, Shale z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem spojrzała w stronę, skąd ten skowyt dochodził. Pies imieniem Fluffy zaczął turlać się po ziemi łkając.

-Oho…Zaczyna się. Szara Strażniczko!! Znowu ma atak!!- Zawołał Oghren.

Sten podniósł brew z wyrazem niebotycznej pogardy wymalowanej na twarzy.

Szara Strażniczka nadal chrapiąc głośno leżała i w najlepsze spała co jakiś czas drapiąc się po nosie.

-Jakie to słodkie!!- krzyknęła Liliana starając się przekrzyczeć skowyt.

-Ja ją obudzę!- krzyknął Zevran i podszedł do Strażniczki. Przykląkł obok niej i schylił głowę ustami smagając jej ucho.

-Wstań moja piękna…otwórz nienawistne oczy, jeno pisane nam…

Przerwał mu cios. Szara Strażniczka obudziła się.

Ziewnęła szeroko i przeciągnęła się.

-Wiesz, że…-krzyczała Liliana przekrzykując rozpaczliwy, ogłuszający jęk- Wiesz, że..Twoje powieki…one…

-Wiem…-jęknęła obojętnie strażniczka rozmasowując sobie dłoń po ciosie w Zevrana.- Drgają podczas snu i to jest cholernie słodkie. Co tu się do cholery dzieje?

-Najwyższy czas Kadan. – Krzyknął Sten wskazując na Alistera, który na kolanach drapał paznokciami ziemię i co jakiś czas tłukł dłońmi w głowę. Wyraz twarzy miał tak żałosny, że Szarej Strażniczce na buzi namalował się żal i współczucie. Powoli wstała, przeciągnęła się, zgarnęła nogą na bok pobitego, leżącego na ziemi Zevrana i ruszyła powoli w stronę klęczącego na ziemi rycerza.

-DUNCAAAAAAAN!!!! NIEEEEE!!!! DUNCAAAAAAN NIE RÓB TEGO!!! NIE MOŻESZ ODEJŚĆ!!!! NIEEEEEEE!!!!

Przyklękła na ziemi dokładnie naprzeciw niego i położyła dłonie na jego ramionach.

-Alister…-szepnęła.

-NIEEEEEE!!!!! DUNCANN!!! Nie możliwe…nie możesz być martwy…nie damy rady…to za dużo….

-ALISTER!- krzyknęła Szara Strażniczka i boleśnie spoliczkowała mężczyznę, który niż tego ni z owego wrócił do rzeczywistości. Złapał się na policzek i spokojnie zapytał.

-Ej…za co?

Strażniczka podniosła brew patrząc z politowaniem na rycerza.

-Znowu to zrobiłeś…

-Niemożliwe….- Rycerz szeroko otworzył oczy.

Szara Strażniczka potwierdziła swoja słowa jedynie skinięciem głowy i miną mówiąca ,,niestety Alisterze kompletnie oszalałeś.''

-Jak to możliwe...? Przecież panowałem nad tym…- Alister mówiąc do siebie kontynuował piastowanie wesołego ogniska.

-A mówiłam, żeby tego egocentryka nie brać ze sobą. Nie dość, że trzeba walczyć z plagą, to jeszcze z jego głową…- Powiedziała Morrigan stając obok Alistera. Alister spojrzał na nią z teatralną rozpaczą malującą się na jego twarzy.

-Nie mów tak…Ty nie rozumiesz jak to jest stracić kogoś, kto był dla ciebie kimś…tak bliskim.

-Ha! Nie wiem. Bo nie miałam nikogo bliskiego. Do czasu…- spojrzała w stronę Oghrena, który puścił jej oczko a ona w odpowiedzi wysłała mu zmysłowego subtelnego całusa.

-Dość balangi zbieramy się. –Zażądała Szara Strażniczka. Sten ochoczo wziął się za sprawdzanie swojego osprzętu. Od kiedy Szara Strażniczka pomogła mu odnaleźć jego ukochany miecz ,czuł, że może sam osobiście uciąć łeb arcydemona.

-Dobrze zatem tak. Ruszamy na wchód do elfów. Zabijemy kogo się da i ruszymy dalej tak jak sobie tego życzy Kadan. Następnie na północ. Zabijemy Logheina i kogo się da i ruszamy do Reddcliffe ,gdzie zabijemy kogo się da i pójdziemy na spotkanie z arcydemonem, któremu urwiemy jego plugawy łeb. Będzie krwawił.- Syczał namiętnie i nienawistnie Sten czyszcząc klingę i patrząc na nią, jakby to ona była jego rozmówczynią. – Tak mój mały. Poharatamy wiotkie ciała wroga. Krwią spłynie ta ziemia, a Qun odniesie zwycięstwo łamiąc kości wroga i robiąc sobie korale z jego zębów. A gdy świt nadejdzie nie będą czuli swoich nędznych ciał…

-Sten…- rzekła Strażniczka

-Czego sobie życzysz Kadan?- Sten oderwał wzrok od swojego ostrza i zerknął na Strażniczkę.

-Spasuj.

Sten zamilkł, lecz Zevran patrzył na niego z niebotycznym podnieceniem wypisanym w jego oczach.

-Sten…taka gra wstępna…jesteś …taki brutalny…-szepnął. Sten ponownie spojrzał na ostrze.

-A co powiesz. Na krew nic nieznaczącego elfa z przyrostem ego? Tak na początek co ty na to?

Szara Strażniczka postanowiła, słusznie zresztą , upewnić się, że wszyscy członkowie drużyny są przygotowani do drogi jak należy. Ona sama spakowała zapas wytrychów i ostrza, i ogarnęła wzrokiem obóz. Każdy był czymś zajęty. Do kogo najpierw podejść? Alister już miał atak, zatem przez najbliższą dobę prawdopodobnie się nie powtórzy. Zostawi go na koniec.

Zawołała Fluffiego i wraz z nim ruszyła w stronę Wynne.

-Gotowa do drogi?- zapytała prostując się.

-Tak moje drogie dziecko…ale…przyznam szczerze, że nie najlepiej się czuję.

-Jesteś stara. To normalne.

Wynne podniosła brew i zaczęła składać swoje ubrania na zmianę w dokładną kostkę.

-Twoja dyplomacja robi wrażenie.

Szara Strażniczka wyprostowała się.

-Mamusia mi to zawsze powtarzała.

-Zapewnie miała rację.

-Oczywiście! Causlandowie się nie mylą!

-Zapewne…

-Jestem szlachcianką.

-Imponujące.

-Co nie? Fluffy za mną.

Szara Strażniczka ruszyła przed siebie…Stanęła przed poważnym dylematem. Na drodze stał Zevran, którego przygotowywanie się do drogi wyglądało następująco. Priorytet-zabrać lusterko, ale wcześniej wyskubać sobie elegancko brwi. Następnie siarczysty całus w stronę odbicia i rozczesanie włosów. Później kolejny całus, tekst w stylu ,,o tak maleńki, jesteś boski'' i czyszczenie paznokci i drogich skórzanych butów.

-Podejdziemy teraz piesku…będziemy mieli z głowy.- szepnęła Strażniczka do Fluffiego, który skulił ogon pod siebie, ale grzecznie ruszył za swoją panią.

-oooh…kogóż to moje piękne pierworodne oczęta o blasku wzburzonego morza widzą? Szara Strażniczka znalazła pretekst by zostać chwilkę sam na sam ze swoim przystojnym elfem?

Strażniczka zrobiła krok do tyłu. Bardziej od Plagi przerażał ją Zevran.

-Gotowy do drogi?

-Jak nigdy skarbie…Bzykniemy się?- Ni z tego ni z owego zapytał elf ukazując szereg śnieżnobiałych zębów.

-Tak.

-Gdzie?

-Tu i teraz. Niech patrzą.

-Serio?

-Nie.

Strażniczka ruszyła dalej zostawiając zawiedzionego elfa samemu sobie.

-Potrzebuję terapii. I to szybko…-jęknęła pod nosem.-No dobra piesku. Wybierz. Z kim chcesz pogadać?

Fluffy radośnie zaszczekał i podbiegł do Stena. Szara Strażniczka odetchnęła z ulgą. Sten był jedyną osobą, z którą mogła normalnie a przynajmniej w miarę normalnie porozmawiać.

Olbrzym nadal polerował miecz.

-Sten?

-Czego sobie życzysz Kadan?- Spojrzał na nią z góry, a jego szare lico nieco się zarumieniło.

-Jak przygotowania?

-Dobrze.

-…

-Co?

-Nic Sten po prostu…mógłbyś czasem powiedzieć coś więcej.

-Po co?- zapytał z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem.

-No bo…wiesz…wolimy mieć pewność, że jak spotkamy plugawca, albo pomiota, to wszystko będzie w jak najlepszej organizacji.

Sten chwilę milczał po czym rzekł.

-Twój logiczny umysł mnie zdumiewa. A tak przy okazji Kadan..

Sten ściszył głos i schylił się do Strażniczki, która nadstawiła ucha.

-Myślisz, że oni się domyślają?

Strażniczka po chwili zrozumiała co Sten ma na myśli. Machnęła ręką.

-Nieee Sten co ty!! Byliśmy dyskretni co?

Olbrzym uniósł brew.

-Krzyczałaś.

-Oj tam.- Strażniczka bez przekonania uśmiechnęła się.- Nikt nic nie słyszał. Widzisz z kim mamy doczynienia. Nikt nawet przez chwilę nie pomyśli nad tym, by wyjąć głowę z własnej dupy i rozejrzeć się dookoła.

-To prawda.- rzekł sceptycznie Sten.- To jak? Jutro w obozie?

-No pewnie…- Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl, że znowu będzie miała okazję skorzystania z rozżarzonego pręta, by poskromić erotyczny szał qunari.

Fluffy z zainteresowaniem przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, ale chyba niewiele z niej rozumiał.

-To nie jest temat na twój czysty dziewiczy umysł.- rzekła Strażniczka do psa i pogłaskała go po głowie. Ruszyła dalej. Shale.

-Shale. I jak? Klejnoty spakowane?

-Ta mówi?- zapytała kamienna postać ozdobiona przesadnie różnego rodzaju kamieniami.

-Mówi ,mówi i chce wiedzieć czy wszystko w porządku.

Shale podrapała się po kamiennej głowie zeskrobując z niej nieco mchu.

-Powiem tej, że jest problem. Jestem pewna, że gdzieś tutaj czaił się ptak. Zapewne gołąb.

-Shale…nie ma gołębi tutaj. Jesteśmy w lesie. Gołębie są tam, gdzie można coś znaleźć do jedzenia. W miastach na przykład.

-Ta tak mówi, a później nie zdążę się obejrzeć a już gołębie gówno będzie na mojej głowie.

Szara Strażniczka uniosła brew.

-Nie dopuszczę do tego. W Denerim kupimy ci parasolkę i będziesz miała pewność, że nic na ciebie nie nasra.

-Ta jest pewna, że to bezpieczne?

-Oczywiście.

-Gołębie mnie obserwują. Tylko czekają, aż się pojawię. To cwane bestie i plaga przy nich to jest nic. Uważam, że ta powinna się zając gołębiami. A poradzi sobie z nimi. Ale nie będzie łatwo. Gołębie planują, spiskują, chodzą za mną i za tą. To problem, którym ta powinna się zająć.

-Oczywiście Shale… Przemyśl jak je zwabić a ja zajmę się tym czasem plagą jeśli pozwolisz.

-Gołębie gówno…-syczała Shale i wzięła się za przeglądanie swoich drogocennych kamieni tkwiących w jej ciele.

-Shale…a co ty taka…elegancka dzisiaj?- Strażniczka dopiero teraz zauważyła jakąś subtelną zmianę w golemie. Miała jakby mniej mchu, a kamienie były dokładnie wypolerowane.

-Ta pyta, ale nie wiem, czy mogę tej zaufać na tyle.

-Dobra…-rzekła Strażniczka i wyciągnęła z kieszeni piękny szmaragd.- Widzisz Shale? On może być twój.

Shale szerzej otworzyła jarzące się oczy.

-Ta mnie dręczy.

-Powiedz co to za zmiana w tobie nastąpiła?

Shale zaczęła ze wstydem orać, dosłownie orać nogą ziemie. U normalnej osoby wyglądało by to jakby ze wstydu, ktoś przeczesywał trawkę, chcąc uniknąć wzroku rozmówcy. Ale nie Shale. Ona orała ziemię zostawiając w niej głębokie doły.

-Ta widzi tego tam?- Shale delikatnym gestem głowy wskazała w stronę ogniska wokół którego kręcił Alister, Zevran i Oghren.

-Którego?- zapytała Strażniczka.

-Ten z jasnymi włosami.

-Alister?

-Nie.

-Oghren?

-Tez nie.

Do Strażniczki dotarło.

-Shale nie powiesz mi chyba…

-On jest taki słodki…tak…kruchy…

Tego było za dużo. Zevran nawet Shale nie popuścił. Strażniczka wręczyła golemowi szmaragd i w milczeniu od niej odeszła słysząc jedynie.

-Ale ta nikomu nie mówi i niech pamięta o gołębiach!

-Pamięta pamięta…- szeptała Strażniczka. Fluffy zaskamlał z obrzydzeniem.-Zgadzam się piesku…

-ZAKLĘCIE!!- zawołał radośnie Sandal ,gdy Strażniczka go mijała.

-Nie dzisiaj kolego!- odparła , ale bardzo lubiła zarówno Sandala jak jego ojca. Obaj zajęci byli głównie swoim biznesem i nie wchodzili bez potrzeby w drogę strażniczce i jej drużynie.

-Morrigan.- szepnęła Szara Strażniczka i zebrała się w sobie by ruszyć przed oblicze zimnej czarnowłosej wiedźmy, która aktualnie zajmowała się segregowaniem broszek, lusterka i kartkowaniem gimuaru Flemeth.

-Witaj Morrigan. Mogę cię o coś spytać?

-Pełno w tobie pytań co?

-Czy zawsze musisz mnie pytać tak samo?

-Nie wiem. To silniejsze odemnie.

Zapadłą niezręczna cisza, która przerwała wiedźma.

-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że od paru godzin nieustannie się uśmiechasz?

Strażniczka szerzej otworzyła oczy.

-Ja? Uśmiecham się?

-Mhm…- mruknęła Morrigan przenikliwie na nią patrząc.

-Jako twoja przyjaciółka mogę powiedzieć ci droga strażniczko, że nie widzę nic złego w lesbijskim związku z tą…cholerną śpiewaczką. Tymbardziej, że z tego co mi mówiłaś była to przygoda na jedną noc. Ale twoje krzyki dochodzące z lasu, kiedy to z Qunari wybraliście się na polowanie mówi samo za siebie.

-No i CO?- Strażniczka poczuła się jakby znowu była w szkole. Plotki, każdy o każdym wszystko wie.

-A nic, nic…Tak tylko pytam. Myślałam, że się przyjaźnimy. Nie mam do tego talentu, ale byłam pewna, że sama mi powiesz, że Sten nie jest wcale z tego kruszcu co nasza kochana wdzięczna Shale.

-No dobra. Chcesz wiedzieć to ci powiem. Tak. Bzykałam się ze Stenem i robię to zawsze, kiedy nikt nie patrzy.

Marrigan aż podskoczyła z radości i niczym mała dziewczynka zbliżyła się do swojej przyjaciółki i zapytała.

- A to prawda co mówił Sten?

-Co mówił Sten?

-No tak! To z tym prętem. I czymś mocnym na zęby, żeby nie powypadały. Chwalił się, że akty qunari są bolesne. To prawda? No nie bądź głupia mów bo pęknę z ciekawości! Nikomu nie powiem obiecuję! Tylko bez ściemy!

-A przepraszam…- Do Strażniczki coś dotarło.- Skąd wiesz o pręcie? I o tych wszystkich zabezpieczeniach?

Morrigan zamilkła i wyprostowała się.

-Cóż..yyy…Sten coś mamrotał i…czytałam…TAK. Głównie czytałam.

-Gdzie? W Książce Flemeth? Gadałaś z nim? Chwalił ci się?

-N..nie…skąd.

-Flirtowałaś z nim!!- Strażniczka oskarżycielsko wskazała palcem na Morrigan.

Wiedźma zmarszczyła brwi.

-No dobrze. Skoro chcesz wiedzieć to ci powiem. TAK. Flirtowałam z nim. Próbowałam go poderwać mówiąc, że marzę o nim. On mnie ostrzegał, że nie chce, że jestem kwiatem co zjada muchy…

-Nazwał cię kwiatem?

-CO ZJADA MUCHY!!!! Helloł! – Morrigan poklepała się po głowie- To nic takiego!

-Ty…- syknęła Strażniczka i z impetem rzuciła się na Morrigan. Zaczęła się bójka w tumanie kurzu, z którego co jakiś czas wyłaniała się głowa Morrugan duszonej przez strażniczkę, lub głowa strażniczki okładanej przez Morrigan.

-KISIEL!! PRZYNIEŚCIE KISIEL!!- wołał Zevran, kiedy wszyscy już stali dookoła patrząc na tuman kurzu.

-Hmm…-westchnęła Wynne.- Nie powinniśmy czegoś zrobić? Sten?

-Mnie to wisi.- odparł Sten i nadal patrzył bez śladu emocji na walkę.

-Leliana może ty coś powiesz?- zapytała Wynne.

-Ja uważam, że to słodkie i piękne, że walczą zapewne o coś co jest im drogie. Wplećmy kwiaty we włosy i czekajmy.

Wynne spojrzała na Alistera

-Może ty coś zrobisz?

-Duncan…- szepnął Alister bez skazy myśli na twarzy patrzył się w nicość.

-Świetnie. Shale. Chodź.

Golem niechętnie ruszył się z miejsca i podszedł do tumanu kurzu.

-Pomogę ci.- rzekł Zevran i kiedy Shale policzyła do trzech wleźli w złowrogą kulę uniesionej ziemi, strzępów trawy i włosów wojujących panien. Teraz z tego tumanu wyłaniały się nie tylko głowy Morrigan i Strażniczki, ale i Zevrana duszonego przez Morrigan, Shale całowaną przez Zevrana i Strażniczki okładającej Shale. Wreszcie udało się rozdzielić walczące dziewczyny. Shale trzymała Morrigan a dyszącą z wściekłości strażniczkę Zevran.

Wiedźma i Strazniczka dyszały wściekle patrząc na siebie. Były rozczochrane i pokołtunione.

-Zevran…- rzekła Szara Strażniczka nie odrywając wściekłego wzroku od Morrigan- Nie trzymaj mnie za piersi.

-Oh..przepraszam. Wymsknęło mi się.- rzekł Zevran i puścił swój obiekt. To samo uczyniła Shale.

Strażniczka wyprostowała się i odgarnęła nieludzko pokołtunione włosy z twarzy.

To samo uczyniła Morrigan.

-No dobrze…tym razem ci daruję Morrigan.- syknęła Strażniczka.- Ale następnym razem…

Wiedźma pokuśtykała do swojego tobołka i kontynuowała pakowanie swoich bibelotów.

Strażniczka długo musiała się tłumaczyć o co poszło pomiędzy nią a wiedźmą. Postanowiła zachować prawdziwy powód dla siebie, ale poprzysięgła sobie, że nie wybaczy Stenowi tego, że nazwał Morrigan kwiatkiem co zjada muchy. Nigdy.

-To słodkie.- odezwała się Leliana – Znam pewną pieśń o przyjaźni, której to dwójka przyjaciół pokłóciła się o wspaniały kwiat rosnący na ich ubogim polu. Wszystko zaczęło się…

-Leliana, nie teraz proszę. Głowa mnie boli, jestem zmęczona już wszystkim, chcę już ruszyć dalej, pomścić rodziców, odnaleźć brata, zabić Howa, zjednać elfy na naszą stronę, zabić Logheina, pokonać plagę, zabić arcydemona a i na pewno znajdzie się coś do zrobienia pomiędzy moimi głównymi kuestami.

Rozpaczliwie jęknęła Strazniczka trzymając się za głowę.

-Oh rozumiem…To słodkie, że się tak martwisz. Mam coś co poprawi ci humor o ukochana.

Strażniczka z niepokojem spojrzała na rudowłosą kochankę, która wręczyła jej…kwiat.

-Co mam z tym zrobić?- zapytała. Leliana uśmiechnęła się.

-Cieszyć oko wartością estetyczną.

-Tego mi było trzeba. Dziękuję. – Rzekła Strażniczka i usiadła przy ognisku.

Wyjście z obozu nieco się opóźniło, gdyż Morrigan postanowiła, że nie będzie już podróżować z drużyną, jednak rozsądna i spokojna Wynne zdołała ją przekonać, by została, a skutecznie pomógł jej w tym Oghren.

-Musze ci coś powiedzieć…- Obok Strażniczki pojawił się Alister z miną wieszczącą nagły atak płaczu.

-O nie Alister…nie teraz…nie możesz dostać ataku teraz!! Musimy iść!

-Nie, nie…to nie to…nie mam ataku.

-No przecież widzę jak ci się bródka trzęsie.

-To z emocji. Muszę ci coś wyznać.

Strażniczka niechętnie wstała i spojrzała na Alistera.

-Miejmy to za sobą.

-Wiesz o mnie wszystko prawda? Lubię sery, mam lekką obsesję na punkcie fryzury, zazwyczaj ja gotuję obiady dla naszego obozu…

-Zapomniałeś dodać, że lubisz płakać, mażesz się przy lekkim wspomnieniu o Duncanie…

Tego strażniczka pożałowała szybciej niż zdążyła dokończyć zdanie. Alister znowu się rozpłakał wołając imię swojego dawnego mentora.

-Nieee, nieee, Alister błagam…

-Ja to zrobię Kadan...mam dość…- Ku Alisterowi zaczął kroczyć Sten z ponurą miną. Złapał mężczyznę za ramiona i podniósł wysoko.

-Słuchaj no ty nędzny człowieku!!- potrząsnął nim gwałtownie we wszystkie strony jakby wyjątkowo brutalnie chciał wybudzić go ze snu.- Natychmiast masz się opanować płaczko, bo wszyscy już mamy dość twoich płaczów ,jęków, skowytów i westchnień. Następnym razem jak do tego dojdzie to rzucę cię na pastwę Zevranowi i dziękuj swoim bogom, że nic nie będziesz pamiętał!!!

Strażniczka uśmiechnęła się mściwie. Skowyt Alistera zmienił się w ciche łkanie a następnie w chlipienie jak u małego dziecka. Sten przyjrzał się mu i kiedy uznał, że zagrożenie minęło postawił go na ziemię patrząc na niego z ojcowską surowością. Alister otarł łzy i szlochając z lekka rzekł.

-Przepraszam. To już się nie powtórzy.

-Ktoś mnie wzywał? Przecież słyszałem!!- Zevran przygotowany do drogi wyrósł obok Stena i Alistera.

-Won.- rzekł Sten i ponownie go staranował wracając spokojnie na miejsce.

Strażniczka wymasowała sobie skronie nabrała powietrza w płuca i zwróciła się do Alistera.

-No dobra co chciałeś powiedzieć?

Alister zamyślił się przykładając kciuk do ust.

-Hmmm…na czym stanęliśmy?- zapytał. Strażniczka w obawie przed powrotem ataku rzekła szybko.

-Coś miałeś mi powiedzieć ważnego gadaliśmy o serach i włosach.

-Ach no tak!!- Zaśmiał się na głos Alister a jego śmiech po chwili przerodził się po raz kolejny w szloch. –WYBACZ MI!!!

Padł jej do stóp.

-Alister proszę cię weź się w garść i zachowuj się chociaż w trzech procentach normalnie. Tak dobrze ci szło. Plaga na nas czeka.

Rzekła nie mając nadziei, że to zadziała.

-Masz racje Szara Strażniczko. Dziś dumnie mogę cię tak nazwać.- Alister wyprostował się i wytarł rękawem oczy a z nosa złowrogo wyłaniała się wilgoć. Wynne podała mu chusteczkę i usunęła się na bezpieczną odległość.

-Do rzeczy Alister!!!- wrzasnęła Strażniczka.

-No już, już…dobra. Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że byłem templariuszem?

-No pewnie.

-Pamiętasz jak mówiłem ci, że byłem wychowankiem u…

-Tak wiem.

-No to powiem ci jeszcze, że jestem księciem. W sumie prawowitym dziedzicem tronu.

-Tak wiem…co?- Szara Strażniczka wybałuszyła oczy na niego.

-EJ!! ALISTER JEST SYNEM KRÓLA!! SŁYSZELIŚCIE????- Oghren natychmiast rozniósł wieść po obozie. Zevran padł mu do stóp.

-Panie…jestem na twe usługi!!

-To prawda?? Jakie to słodkie!!- zaćwierkała Leliana i już zaczęła śpiewać piosenkę, która zaczynała się słowami ,,był sobie król''

-No tak. Teraz już mu kompletnie odbiło.- mamrotała Morrigan.

-A co to zmienia ,że jest tym waszym królem czy tam czymś innym? Musimy stać? Nie możemy czegoś zabić? Z czymś walczyć?- jęknął Sten.

-Ten jest księciem? Czy powinnam teraz mówić mięsu wasza wysokość?- Shale oderwała się od piastowania biżuterii.

-Każdy powinien znać swoje miejsce i swój dom. Być może Alister wkrótce odkryje swoje powołanie do bycia…-Wynne zaczęła długi filozoficzny wywód.

-ZAKLĘCIE!!- skomentował Sandal.

Szara Strażniczka zignorowała zamieszanie jedynie odpychając nogą Zevrana, który namiętnie całował buty Alistera.

-Czemu teraz mi mówisz?

-Ruszamy do Denerim prawda? Musiałem ci o tym powiedzieć.

-Mogłeś wcześniej.

-No to prawda mogłem. Nie wiem czemu tak się stało…-Alister zamyślił się patrząc z dziecinną miną w niebo i również odpychając Zevrana, który kontynuował podjęcie próby czyszczenia butów Alisterowi.

-No dobra…jesteś księciem…

-Jestem bratem Cailana…-dokończył ze śmiertelną powagą rycerz.

-EJ SŁYSZELIŚCIE!! ON NIE JEST SYNEM KRÓLA TYLKO BRATEM!!!- doniósł Oghren i zatoczył się ze śmiechu. Znowu wybuchła wrzawa.

-No dobra i co teraz?- zapytała Strażniczka.

-Yyy… nie wiem. W sumie uznałem ,że musisz to wiedzieć.

-Świetnie. Wspaniale Wasza Wysokość! A teraz bierz się do roboty bo plaga czeka!

Sten wstał w gotowości, lecz znowu mu przyszło usiąść, gdyż Alister najwyraźniej nie skończył rozmowy.

-NIE!!- Rycerz zatkał sobie uszy.- Nie mów tak do mnie! Nie zniosę tego!!

-No dobrze już dobrze… nie będziemy tak Alistera nazywać. – Szara Strażniczka pogłaskała go po głowie i oddaliła się prędko.

-Biedaku…- rzekł Zevran stając obok Alistera, który z żałosną miną spojrzał na elfa.- Na pewno jest ci ciężko co?

Z wyrazem twarzy pełnym zrozumienia Zevran objął ramieniem Szarego Strażnika.

-Nikt mnie nie rozumie! Wszyscy jesteście zajęci sobą!- załkał Alister i wytarł chusteczką nos.

-Oj nie nie nie… Mylisz się. –rzekł poważnie Zevran.- Jesteśmy w obliczu wojny domowej. A do tego plaga. No i rzecz jasna nasze problemy. Musisz zrozumieć nasze roztargnienie, ale wiesz co?

Alister rozpaczliwie spojrzał na Zevrana.

-Wierzę w to, że dwóch mężczyzn znajdzie wspólny język. Chodź do namiotu. Wszystko mi opowiesz. Ja chętnie wysłucham.


End file.
